This invention relates to an automatic accompaniment system for an electronic musical instrument, and particularly an automatic accompaniment system for an automatic arpeggio performance.
In the conventional automatic arpeggio performance device, when a tone of the sequence indicated by arpeggio pattern signal is selected from one or more tones (arpeggio-constituting tone or tones) for an arpeggio performance, key codes of plural bits corresponding to each arpeggio-constituting tones respectively are inputted, and one key code is selected from among these key codes. This type of device, for instance, can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,804 (issued on Aug. 19, 1980) relating to the invention by E. Yamaga, et al.